Fall For You
by SouthItaly23
Summary: song fic for Fall For You         Tonight will be the night Spain will fall for Romano HUMAN/NATION names used


Don't own Hetalia or 'Fall for You'...been writing a BUNCH of Sonfics,havn't I? Yeah...well here is another one.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

Antonio and Romano were on the couch in their house. Just sitting. No talking,no T.V, or music. Spain and South Italy were in each other's arms,just sitting. They were in silence. Good silence. Spain broke that silence. "We're not fighting Lovi..." He whispered into the Italian's ear. Lovino glared.

"So what?" He said,closing his eyes.

"I don't think...well... um,Have we ever been this way before?" Romano opened his eyes and glared at him.

"You're not trying to keep it like that, you jerk. You cause the fights." Romano got up and went to their room to sleep.

Spain sighed and whispered. "I know it's hard for you. You're wearing thin down to the core,Mi Tomate." Spain went to the bedroom, got in bed,were a sleeping Romano already was, and said, " Te Amo."

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

The next night Romano and Spain were fighting. Again. "You damn bastard! You don't care!" Lovino screamed,tears in his eyes. Antonio also had tears in his eyes and was stuggling to say something.

"S-s-stop, Lovi...please...I-I'm sorry...I-I do. I do c-care..." Antonio went and grabbed Romano's hand. Romano pulled away and brushed his tears away.

"H-hold on. J-just hold y-your b-b-breath,Lovi. Calm down." Spain went and hugged Romano,who didn't pull or push away.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Spain repeated over and over again. He felt Lovino put his head against his shoulder,crying freely. "P-please don't make me change my m-mind. I-I-I can't live another day without you." Romano cried harder.

"Liar...L-liar..." He mumbled against the Spainard. Antoinio started to stroked the Italian's head.

"No...Lovi...Romano,I swear It's true. " Romano swore under his breath in Italian.

"Why?" He whispered in despair.

"Because A boy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find,Romano."

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Spain was ill. Spain was dying. Romano was in tears, muttering,"D-damn...D-damn...A-A-Antonio...S-S-Spain...why?" Next to his love's death bed.

"Romano...Lovi... I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen...this is not what...I...what I..." He coughed,not being able to continue. Romano 'shh'ed Spain,rubbing his cheek.

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault..." He said,wiping his tears away. Spain ignored him.

"T-this is n-not w-what I-I int-t-tended...I-I-I swore t-to y-you I'll n-never f-fall a-a-apart."

"It's okay...it's okay..."

"Y-you...always...always...t-thought I-I was stronger." Spain coughed up blood.

"That's okay...that's okay...I love you,Spain." Antonio smiled at hearing this and closed his eyes.

"I-I- failed...I may h-have failed... I-I did fail..But...b-but I h-have loved you from the start. Always...Lovi...Romano..."

Spain fell asleep (A/N Spain didn't die. Just sleeping) and Romano cried more,resting his head on Antonio's chest.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

Spain and Romano were in their bed,past midnight. Spain whispered to his love.

"I love you..."

Romano opened his eyes and lifted his head off Antonio's chest. Usually when Spain said something like that suddenly and late at night,it ment something serious.

"What are you talking about,bastard?"Lovino grumbled,resting his head back against Spain.

"I love you,Lovino. Everynight I fall back in love." He whispered in Romano's ear. Romano muttered something in Italian and rolled over so his back faced Spain. He didn't want Antonio to see him blush. "Shut up."

Antonio smiled. "Don't make me change my mind,Lovi. I couldn't live to see another day if I did...I swear it's true,Romano."

"You are stupid,bastard. Why would you?" He said,grabing on to the blankets,hoping to end this. It hurt him to talk about it.

"Because a boy like you is impossible to find...It's impossible,Romano."

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When your asleep

Romano was asleep. Spain was not. Romano was breathing in deeply while Antonio smothed down his hair. "I'm your's to keep,Lovi...Always..." Suddenly Romano mumbled something.

"An...Antonio...Spain...Spagna...Love...you...Ti Amo."

Spain smiled. His Tomato was dreaming about him. Remembering him while he was asleep.

"I love you too,Amor...Te Amo." Antonio went and kissed his head before he went to sleep.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

They had a movie night. A movie niether of them liked. So, instead of watching it,they kissed,and were now laying on the couch,Antonio rubbing circles on Romano's arm. Antonio kissed Romano.

"I love you."

"You say that to much. I know. I know for some wierd reason,you love me."

"Fusososo...Don't sound sad. Are you going to make me change my mind?" Romano held on to him tighter.

"Don't say that. I-if you didn't love me...I don't know what I would have done. I wouldn't live to see the next day."

"Is that true?" Antonio whispered.

"...Si...I swear it's true." Romano sighed. "Someone like you is impossible to find. I love you." He went and kissed Spain.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You're impossible to find~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
